


Estás vivo

by AlmaVieja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Ok it's pretty PWP, Riren just mentioned, Tags Are Hard, This is hardly legal, almost pwp, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaVieja/pseuds/AlmaVieja
Summary: Porque estar vivo no es tan fácil, sobre todo cuando el mundo entero te hace sentir que no tienes el derecho a ello. Levi camina hacia su habitación y escucha un ruido extraño.—¿Lo entiendes? —susurra sin explicación. Y Armin le observa.[Spoilers del manga, lemon explícito, adultoxadolescente y lalalá]





	Estás vivo

**Author's Note:**

> Publico este fic por petición de algunos lectores de otra plataforma :) gracias a todos por leer.

Levi cierra la puerta de la habitación. Eren se ha quedado dormido después de poco más de una hora de su compañía. La mayoría de la gente no es capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a un Ackerman, pero Eren es joven y además tiene el poder de un titán. Levi se dice que quizá por eso. Quizá. O porque es muy joven.

Porque a Levi le gustan los chicos jóvenes y no va a negárselo a nadie. Lo de Eren empezó un tiempo después de que el niño se uniera a los Cuerpos de Reconocimiento. Eren le admiraba, a pesar del trato relativamente frío que Levi tenía para con él, Eren le admiraba y Levi lo supo leer en sus ojos. Y un niño que le admira es un niño maleable. Un niño solo y asustado también.

Eren es un niño solo y asustado aunque pretenda que no. Pero incluso cuando Levi está sobre su cama, sobre su cuerpo, sabe que a lo que Eren huele tan profundamente es a soledad, a noches que se acaban cuando él se va. A nunca entender del todo por qué a final de cuentas siempre terminan diciéndose adiós.

Pero es mejor así. _Porque…_ Levi lo aprendió de Kenny.

Que es mejor dejar al chico solo que envenenarlo con más de su desastrosa compañía. La de alguien tan quebrado.

Si fuera alguien que sonríe con frecuencia, quizá lo haría ahora, irónicamente, mientras avanza en el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación.

Pero algo le detiene. Para un momento y escucha con atención.

Mira a los alrededores para determinar frente a la puerta de qué habitación está. Lo que ha llamado su atención es un ruido ahogado e inusual que provenía del interior. Se acerca y coloca la oreja cerca de la madera. Confirma que ese sonido sigue reproduciéndose en el interior, ondas sonoras que nacen una tras otra, como círculos en el agua expandiéndose hacia las paredes.

Levi ni siquiera avisa. Abre la puerta de golpe, entra y la cierra tras él.

Unos ojos azules se dirigen rápidamente a él. Armin parpadea. Tiene los globos oculares enrojecidos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Levi le observa desde la puerta y levanta una ceja.

—¿Por qué estás llorando, Armin? —inquiere.

Aunque se lo sabe perfecto.

 _Que es por él. Por culpa de_ él.

Pero Armin seguramente que jamás se lo diría. El niño tiene una expresión triste y desvía el rostro, encogiendo las piernas y abrazándose a ellas. Levi camina a pasos firmes hasta detenerse del costado de la cama que da hacia la ventana, donde hay más luz.

—Te hice una pregunta.

Armin le mira desde abajo. Parece un animalillo asustado. Pero no tarda mucho en responder.

—No es… nada. No tengo sueño. No puedo dormir.

—¿Y lloras porque no puedes dormir? —se sienta sobre la cama, cerca de él. Le contempla con cuidado.

Armin Arlert es un joven muchacho atractivo, de rasgos mucho más finos de los usuales. A Levi siempre le ha gustado, pero nunca se ha atrevido a intentar acercársele de _esa_ forma porque sabe que Armin no es como Eren. Armin es más inteligente y también más tímido. Armin sabe que no estaría bien que se meta con su superior, mucho menos cuando su superior es un hombre violento y salvaje que le dobla la edad y que lo resuelve todo a golpes y agresiones verbales. Armin no es alguien que se deje llevar por sus impulsos, como Eren. No es alguien que necesite de alguien más para refugiarse en él.

Excepto que ahora Armin está destruido. Y es culpa de _él._

—¿O estás llorando porque estás vivo, Armin? ¿Es eso? ¿Te enoja que haya dejado ir a un hombre como lo fue Erwin Smith por ti? ¿Te duele estar respirando en su lugar?

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer y Armin cierra los ojos, refugiando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué es lo que te duele, Armin? —le toma de una muñeca y se la jala, obligándole a retirarla, como si le desarmara, quitándole la primera pieza. Armin, frunciendo el ceño e intentando tranquilizarse, le mira.

—Todo el mundo odia que yo esté vivo.

—Yo no. Eren no. Mikasa no.

Le pone la mano sobre la cama y entonces le aferra el tobillo más próximo, obligándole a extender la pierna. Armin no se resiste, le observa con tristeza. Termina por extender la otra pierna voluntariamente y bajar la otra mano también. Se mira las rodillas.

—Ya no vale la pena pensar en ello. Yo no me arrepiento de mi decisión.

—¿Está seguro?

Armin sigue sin mirarle.

—Muy seguro. Armin, no eres mejor que Erwin. Eso lo tenemos claro los dos —sabe la punzada que se clava en el interior del menor con sus palabras—. Pero igual te elegí porque era lo mejor. Así que deja de lloriquear. ¿Quieres decirme que yo estoy mal? ¿Qué yo soy un imbécil que no sabe lo que ha hecho?

Armin levanta los ojos para mirarle ahora. No busca forma de responder.

—No quería perder a Erwin. Pero eso era mero egoísmo mío. Es mejor que se haya ido él. Acéptalo. Aprécialo. Estás vivo.

Le posa la mano sobre la suya. Armin tiene la piel tan blanca y suave como un niño mucho menor que él. Como un niño que no es un soldado. Como un niño que no está lleno de muerte y que no ha tenido que tomar decisiones demasiado grandes para él.

Levi se siente casi temblar por dentro cuando le toca, cuando siente la inocencia pasmosa que crepita desde su piel juvenil. Es muy diferente a la de Eren, que es más salvaje y fogosa. Armin despide tranquilidad y contención. Despide complejidades emocionales que Eren no sabría formular en su propia alma.

Armin es un chico maldito por su propia inteligencia.

Y Levi se siente sediento de esa vulnerabilidad, como si fuera su perfecto opuesto y en consecuencia le atrajera imposiblemente como un imán, un imán de una fuerza brutal.

Sube la mano y la coloca sobre su rostro, debajo de su cabello rubio. La piel es suave y cálida, como mil cosas que Levi jamás ha probado. Él está acostumbrado a la tosquedad y la dureza, no a cosas tan sencillas y benévolas como éstas. Qué entrañable es la piel de Armin Arlert.

A Armin se le pone toda la piel roja, más caliente, y es como si ese calor invocara a Levi, _ven, ven, te deseo aquí, estoy aquí para ti,_ él casi lo escucha y antes de que Armin pueda entender qué es lo que está pasando, Levi ha subido las piernas a la cama y de un momento a otro le ha empujado del pecho y se ha puesto encima de él, como sombras que se le caen encima y le atrapan por todas partes, dejándolo inmóvil.

Armin no sabe qué hacer.

Levi baja el rostro y le besa en la mejilla. Armin reacciona inmediatamente y sube las manos para empujarle de los hombros, pero Levi se resiste a él.

—¡Capitán! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —inquiere cuando los besos continúan, sobre su mejilla, cerca de su cuello, luego la lengua de Levi sale y le lame el lóbulo de la oreja. Le manda una corriente eléctrica violenta por todo el cuerpo. Intenta darse la vuelta pero Levi le toma de un hombro y le vuelve a dejar acostado sobre la cama. Baja más su cuerpo para atraparlo mejor, con sus rodillas flexionadas a ambos lados de sus caderas y su entrepierna rozándole entre los muslos. Los brazos de Armin siguen luchando contra él, así que Levi le toma de las muñecas y se las atrapa a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Deja de moverte tanto, Armin.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¡Aléjese de mí!

Armin intenta moverse debajo de él. Termina rozando sin querer con su entrepierna repetidamente, y Levi se relame los labios cuando siente las ondas de placer que se despiden desde ahí hasta su cuerpo entero.

—Deja… ya… —musita, haciendo fuerza en las manos y las piernas para impedir que Armin pueda moverle, forzándolo finalmente a rendirse. Levi no puede aguantarse y tras sólo unos momentos su miembro ha comenzado a abultarse tras sus pantalones, tirando de la tela y pegándose al cuerpo de Armin, que respira agitado.

—¿Qué… qué está haciendo? ¡Aléjese! —Armin fuerza las manos, intentando levantarlas, pero sin éxito. Mira al hombre que le observa con una asfixiante tranquilidad. A Armin le arden los músculos de los brazos de tanto forzarlos y la piel se le acalora. Levi parpadea una vez.

—¿Ya acabaste? —pregunta en voz suave y felina. Entonces empieza a mover la pelvis para frotar su erección contra el resquicio entre la entrepierna de Armin y uno de sus muslos, y el menor le mira sin hablar, directamente a los ojos, intentando comprender _qué es_ lo que el capitán está haciendo. Levi sigue autoestimulándose y, como Armin no se mueve, finalmente le suelta las manos, apoyando los codos encima de sus hombros. Armin usa el momento para intentar empujarlo, pero de alguna forma la fuerza de Levi le supera inevitablemente, y mientras sus pequeñas manos intentan librarse de él, Levi le va besando la cara, la cabeza y lo que sea que queda a su alcance—. Calma —dice, _ordena._ Su voz es suave como terciopelo y se desliza por el aire como vapor. Levi cierra los ojos y gime una vez, espaciado e intenso. Sigue masturbándose contra Armin y el menor deja de moverse.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —pregunta el joven estratega tras un momento, con un hilillo de voz. Levi sonríe contra su cabello.

—Cállate, Armin —vuelve a ordenar y le besa. El cabello de Armin huele a sol, al sol que se derrama sobre el suelo en las mañanas, como si sus rayos de luz hubiesen tomado la forma de fibras de cabello. Es muy suave, demasiado suave, como Levi opina que se sentiría la luz si uno pudiera tocarla. Le besa numerosas veces y Armin sigue respirando agitadamente debajo de él.

En algún momento, Levi se detiene y se incorpora. Queda sentado sobre las caderas del menor. Armin le observa desde abajo.

—Armin —musita el hombre—. ¿Te gustaría verme?

Armin parpadea con confusión.

Levi se muerde el labio un momento, porque le cuesta medio universo resistirse a las ganas que tiene de simplemente tomar a Armin del cabello y meterle el miembro en la boca hasta venirse dentro de él.

Pero se aguanta. _Tiene qué._ Su miembro es notorio debajo de la ropa, halando de ésta con rebeldía en un intento voraz de huir de su encierro. Levi se lleva las manos al borde de la camisa y se la levanta, retirándosela. La tira al suelo. Armin le observa con las mejillas rojas, con la misma incomprensión previa. No hace el intento por luchar, porque supone que haga lo que haga, Levi no va a dejarle irse.

Levi se pone las manos en los pantalones. Desabrocha el botón y baja el cierre. Después toma el elástico de su ropa interior y lo hace hacia abajo también. Ve a Armin abrir los ojos con completa impresión cuando su miembro queda liberado, grande y palpitante y deseándole con ganas.

—Esto lo has hecho tú —dice el hombre, disfrutando de la expresión estupefacta en el rostro del menor. Armin tan sólo le mira un momento a la cara, antes de volver a bajar la mirada cuando nota que Levi lleva su mano a su miembro erecto y empieza a estimulárselo. Las manos de Armin atrapan la colcha. Sus ojos observan como hipnotizados el movimiento de la mano estilizada y elegante del capitán moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre su miembro.

—¿Te gusta, Armin? —inquiere. El niño vuelve a verle a los ojos. Levi porta una media sonrisa en los labios. Se suelta y entonces vuelve a inclinarse, poniendo las manos a ambos lados del rostro del menor. Ve como los ojos de Armin bajan, cuando su miembro desnudo topa con su cuerpo. Después Armin vuelve a levantar la mirada para verle a él—. ¿Qué quieres que te haga con él, eh?

Armin tiembla. Levi vuelve a enderezarse y toma los bordes de la camisa blanca del menor. Intenta levantarlos pero inmediatamente Armin dirige sus manos a la prenda, tratando de mantenerla en su lugar.

Levi se inclina de golpe y besa a Armin en los labios, habiéndolo tomado desprevenido. Armin abre mucho los ojos y por un momento baja la guardia, así que Levi aprovecha para levantarle la camisa hasta casi los hombros, todo lo que se puede. Gime guturalmente sobre sus labios y entonces le suelta, mordiéndole y jalándole el labio inferior con los dientes en el proceso, para luego atacar su cuello sensualmente y tras un momento bajar más para dirigirse a su pecho.

Armin es como un niño, un niño demasiado joven, sin vello en el pecho ni por ninguna parte visible. A Levi algo en eso le fascina, su piel lampiña y limpia. Le succiona fuerte para hacerle una marca bajo la clavícula y Armin suelta un gimoteo que le hace sonreír. Le toca todo con las manos, el pecho y el vientre y a los costados, todo lo que puede, emborrachándose de su calidez. Armin suelta soniditos que son entre quejidos y entre ruidos inevitables de estar sintiendo _demasiado_ lo que el capitán le hace. Levi atrapa uno de sus pezones en la boca y succiona con fuerza, lamiendo y chupando y jalando, y le escucha gemir más, y es entonces cuando lleva una mano a la entrepierna de Armin.

Y se encuentra con que el niño _está duro_ también.

Levi casi sonríe victoriosamente. Se separa y entonces se mueve para liberar las piernas del menor, llevando las manos a sus pantalones de pijama y empezando a bajárselos. La expresión de Armin le dice que se está debatiendo entre si debería detenerlo o no, y que quizá intenta convencerse de que _sí,_ pero de todas formas no lo hace. Deja que Levi retire los pantalones hasta llevarlos a sus pantorrillas. Entonces el mayor se aleja y se levanta de la cama. Armin le observa.

Levi termina de quitarse la ropa que le queda, exponiéndose entero bajo la luz de la luna a Armin. Su miembro palpita de verle quieto sobre la cama, con los pantalones abajo, atrapando sus piernas, con la camisa subida, con las mejillas rojas. Se vuelve a relamer los labios antes de acercarse a la cama, poniendo una rodilla sobre ésta. Toma los pantalones de Armin y se los quita de un jalón, arrojándolos al suelo, tan lejos como se puede. Después vuelve a subirse a la cama, montándose como un gato hasta quedar encima de Armin otra vez. Le mira a los ojos. El menor es puro temblor y respiración agitada, y Levi casi no lo soporta, porque quiere hacerle _temblar_ de verdad y estar _agitado_ de verdad.

Le lleva una mano nuevamente a la entrepierna y masajea encima de la ropa. Armin, como por puro instinto, lleva sus manos a él, tomándole de la muñeca, sin embargo, no le detiene. Sus manos le sostienen fantasmagóricamente, sin intentar cambiar o detener su movimiento. El menor mueve las piernas, las junta, como si no lograra soportar lo que se le está haciendo. Tiene una expresión casi de sufrimiento mientras se muerde los labios e intenta evitar emitir gemidos.

A Levi le gusta tanto que aumenta el ritmo, y Armin cierra los ojos. Le aprieta la muñeca, y Levi baja un poco los dedos para acariciarle también el escroto por encima de la ropa interior. Armin finalmente abre la boca para soltar un suspiro que a Levi le suena a _seducción,_ a pura _sugerencia_ y al llamado animal de una criatura en celo que _ruega_ por ser fecundada. Se endereza para tomar la ropa interior de los bordes y bajarla despacio. Armin le deja. Le deja también levantarle las piernas para terminar de sacar la prenda y Levi nuevamente la arroja lo más lejos que se puede, para asegurarse de que no regrese a su rango de visión pronto.

—Armin —musita el hombre, lanzándole una mirada a su cuerpo entero, amando que su miembro sea mucho más pequeño que el suyo, más pequeño que el de Eren incluso, juvenil pero estilizado y sensual como la mejor de sus fantasías. Levi atrapa el joven miembro entre el dedo índice y anular de una mano, haciendo una “V” con ellos y levantándolo—. Voy a cogerte. Voy a cogerte jodidamente duro porque te tengo unas ganas insoportables.

Le suelta y se lanza encima de él para atraparle los labios. Armin suspira e intenta responder con torpeza. Su inexperiencia forma parte de su encanto, al parecer de Levi. Ni siquiera Eren parecía tan inocente e ingenuo como él la primera vez que se acostó con él.

Armin es estúpidamente perfecto en todos los posibles sentidos. Levi no soporta el _hambre_ que tiene de él, las ganas de estrellarlo contra la cama y hacerlo gritar. De abrirle las piernas hasta donde se pueda y venirse en su interior _una y otra vez._ Le vuelve a besar y le toca con una mano el cuerpo. El muslo liso y suave. El glúteo firme y duro. Le mete los dedos entre los glúteos e inmediatamente siente como Armin se estremece y suelta un sonidito asustado entre sus labios. Levi sonríe.

—Tranquilo. Todavía no.

Se incorpora. Tiene las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Armin, de modo que queda sentado sobre sus piernas. Le encanta el calor que sueltan, la sensación de su piel contra la suya, el sudor que se enfría entre sus cuerpos. Levi vuelve a llevarse la mano al miembro y empieza nuevamente a estimularse, arriba abajo, hipnotizando al niño atrapado debajo de él. Toma una de las manos de Armin y se la lleva a los testículos para que le toque. Tímidamente, Armin obedece, moviendo sus dedos con ternura y suavidad sobre su piel arrugada y masculina. Levi gime y se relame los labios, observando intensamente al menor, sintiendo sus pequeños dedos en él.

Sigue y sigue… Sigue hasta que aumenta el ritmo inesperadamente y en un momento se viene encima de Armin, soltando su semilla blanca y abundante sobre su vientre, salpicando un poco su pecho también. Suspira pesado, se inclina un poco, sin soltarse, dejando la mano libre al costado de la cintura del menor. Armin le mira sonrojado, avergonzado, siendo todo esto nuevo para él, inesperado e incomprensible. Levi sonríe.

—Ahora sí… Armin —le susurra. Se mueve. Mete las piernas en medio de Armin, obligándole a separar las suyas. Le toma por los muslos y se los acaricia, haciéndole levantarlos de modo que sus rodillas quedan flexionadas a ambos lados—. Bien —aprueba y mira al menor a los ojos. Las manos de Armin se aferran a la colcha. Levi levanta una ceja de forma sensual y entonces lleva la mano derecha al vientre del menor, donde su semen sigue regado. Se llena los dedos de él. Está pegajoso y espeso. No le encanta, pero lo necesita. Se cubre los dedos hasta que estos brillan de forma desagradable. Armin ignora por un momento sus acciones, enfocándose en su rostro, en la forma en que Levi le mira, en como mueve los labios y las muecas de placer contenido que pone. A Armin le llena de algo extraño ver esas expresiones en su rostro.

Levi recupera su mano y la baja. Con la otra mano toma uno de los glúteos de Armin para separarlo, dejando su entrada expuesta. Armin se estremece. Levi acerca el primer dedo pegajoso y lo empieza a introducir.

Armin suelta un quejido inmediatamente e intenta cerrar las piernas, pero lo único que logra es chocar sus rodillas a ambos lados de Levi. Levi sigue introduciendo el dedo y Armin mueve las manos, intentando hacer _algo_ pero sin saber qué. Finalmente no le queda más remedio que volver a aferrarse a la colcha e intentar tomarse con calma lo que está pasando.

Levi mete y saca el dedo repetidamente por un par de minutos, observándolo para leer sus reacciones. Armin poco a poco se adapta a la sensación. Entonces, tras un rato, Levi introduce un segundo dedo. Armin cierra los ojos pero, como Levi lo hace con cuidado, termina por acostumbrarse también.

Levi termina introduciéndole tres dedos. Los mueve en su interior, primero metiéndolos despacio y luego introduciéndolos todo lo que puede, entrando y saliendo en un movimiento rítmico.

Su miembro está tan excitado que _duele._ Se muerde los labios para intentar contener el deseo irracional y carnal que tiene del menor. Finalmente, cuando cree que Armin está listo, saca los dedos y se pone en posición. Acerca la punta de su miembro a la entrada estimulada y presiona un poco.

—Esto aún va a sentirse un poco incómodo, Armin —le dice, lanzándole una mirada. Armin está completamente rojo y se ve que está muerto de nervios, pero tan solo asiente.

Levi toma su asentimiento como señal y empieza a entrar. Le ve cerrar los ojos y apretar las manos. Levi es un poco más grueso que el promedio y sin importar cuánta preparación dé sabe que su primera intromisión siempre es difícil. Así que entra despacio, empujando de a poco, y le toma cada miligramo de fuerza de voluntad que posee no introducirse de golpe y empezar a embestir a Armin como un salvaje, porque está tan _cálido_ y _húmedo_ y _apretado_ y esas _caras_ que hace le están _matando._ Pero se contiene y va entrando en etapas, entrando y saliendo primero a la mitad, después más, y más, hasta que se introduce casi en su totalidad. Cuando lo hace se queda quieto un momento para esperar a que Armin se acostumbre a la sensación. Armin respira con temblores pero no parece _terriblemente_ incómodo, así que Levi lo toma como buena señal. Se recuesta sobre él y le besa en la barbilla. Empieza a salir un poco para luego volver a entrar suave. Armin gime despacio y Levi _tiembla_ del maldito deseo que tiene de ya _cogérselo_ de una buena vez. Pero espera, paciente. Vuelve a salir y a entrar despacio. Se intoxica de los sonidos que Armin hace, si pudiera _beberse_ su voz en ese momento lo haría, porque _qué bien suena._

Y no puede esperar a escucharlo gemir cuando se ponga serio.

Sigue entrando y saliendo despacio, aunque cada vez un poco menos despacio y un poco menos gentil. Armin se aferra a él, poniendo sus manos pequeñas alrededor de su espalda. Tiene los ojos cerrados y sus rodillas le aprietan a ambos lados, como si constantemente quisiera cerrarlas pero sin poder.

—Capi… tán… —gime y Levi sonríe. Empuja una vez con fuerza y Armin vuelve a gemir. Vuelve a hacerlo con fuerza y adopta un ritmo moderado, sintiendo cómo Armin reacciona, moviendo las piernas, las manos, metiéndole los dedos en la espalda. Empieza a ir más rápido y Armin gime fuerte. La cama empieza a sonar. No le interesa. No le interesa que todo mundo se entere de que se está cogiendo a Armin Arlert.

Por el contrario, no estaría mal que todos lo sepan y que nadie más se acerque a él.

Entra y sale fuerte y rápido y Armin gime cada vez con más ahínco, cada vez que Levi se esfuerza por llegar todo lo profundo que se puede y clavarlo contra la cama. Le penetra duro y empieza a gruñir, excitado, clavándole las manos en las piernas y las caderas, mientras siente a su cuerpo pequeño envolverse alrededor de él, estremecerse, _entregarse,_ mientras le posee como nadie más lo ha hecho y le marca como completamente suyo.

 _Armin Arlert. Mío._ Le parece que la idea es fascinante y que esta no va a ser la última vez que venga a verle a su habitación. Le parece que no le importa tampoco que Eren se entere.

_Armin Arlert. MÍO._

Armin básicamente empieza a gritar sin poder contenerse cuando la violencia de las embestidas se vuelve tanta que pareciera que Levi intenta partirlo a la mitad. Empieza a rasguñarle la espalda y le envuelve las piernas en las caderas, su cuerpo joven reaccionando de forma instintiva a cosas que no conoce y que no sabe cómo sentir. Levi le penetra más fuerte, más rápido, gime guturalmente junto a su oído y escucha a la cama crujir y temblar bajo ellos. Todo se mueve, _todo,_ y Armin está tan jodidamente _apretado_ y _caliente_ que no puede soportarlo y siente que pronto va a venirse. Mete una mano entre ellos para masturbarle mientras golpea como loco por todas las paredes del menor, buscando el punto que le guste más.

Cuando Armin gime diferente y su cuerpo entero le estruja, sabe que ha dado en el lugar y sigue embistiendo hacia ahí, y es una locura, porque es rápido y violento y salvaje como si fuese la primera y la última vez, como si necesitaran destruirse el uno al otro, Armin grita y le salen lágrimas de los ojos y Levi gime como demente intentando entrar todavía más profundo como si no hubiese llegado ya al límite.

Armin se viene con un gemido que nubla los sentidos del mayor. Su semen se estrella contra su abdomen y su mano, mezclándose con su sudor. La sensación excita tanto a Levi que termina apenas unos instantes después, aumentando el ritmo imposiblemente por unos segundos hasta que siente a su semilla liberarse. Se detiene, sintiendo las vibraciones en los cuerpos de los dos y el calor de su propio semen derramándose dentro de Armin. Respira agitado. Después levanta el rostro para besarle la barbilla y la comisura de los labios. Armin tiembla. Levi no quisiera salirse de él, y por un momento se queda ahí, en su interior, besándolo simplemente. Se besan en la boca, Armin aun improvisando e intentando, Levi comiéndole los labios como un perverso muerto de hambre que añora su piel. Tras unos momentos finalmente se separan y Levi sale de su interior, derramando su semilla entre los glúteos del menor y sobre la cama. Le toca la frente llena de sudor y le recoge los cabellos que hay sobre ella.

—¿Lo entiendes? —susurra sin explicación. Armin le observa. Levi suspira y se recuesta junto a él. Sus miradas no se han despegado. Armin se voltea para quedar de lado y mirarle. Se encoge un poco, flexionando las piernas y los brazos. Levi se incorpora solo para jalar las sábanas y echárselas encima. Después vuelve a recostarse. Armin le mira un momento y después, con timidez, tira del borde de la sábana y se mueve lo suficiente para ponérsela encima a Levi también. Levi se lo permite, mirándole con sencillez. Armin vuelve a acomodarse y le mira analíticamente.

—Estoy vivo —musita, después de un rato. Como si el mensaje impetuoso y ciclópeo que Levi ha intentado meterle bajo la piel finalmente hubiese hecho mella en su cerebro, y, aunque salen lágrimas de sus ojos, sonríe. Levi suspira, le pone un brazo encima y lo atrae hacia él.

—Estás vivo —responde.


End file.
